Part 64
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ''' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 64 --- --- --- --- '''Transit Bathysphere Air System : The DLC stuff about air scrubbers and Winter Blast Plasmid to fix its overheating.... Humans breathe/consume on average about 16 cubic feet of air per hour. The typical 12 foot 'sphere has at least 500 cubic feet of air in its cabin. That is about 30 man-hours of air. The longest uninterrupted trips in the Metro Transit routes take about 20 minutes (with Express Non-Stop Routing through Hubs). Air is systematically cleared/renewed in the cabin at every dock stop (fans). In the standard Bathysphere, you have space for 8 passengers sitting (several more potentially if there are 'strap-hangers - which would be atypical on a 'First Class' operation). So say 12 people times a trip of 20 minutes equals 4 man hours used, which leaves quite a large margin for safety and potential delays, without need to artificially adjust the O2/CO2 content. A backup system would be in place to stretch that significantly (CO2 scrubber (Soda Lime) redundant cartridges and bottled O2) - normally sealed/inactive and only used for emergencies. Personal use 'submarine' Bathyspheres would have much more extensive (normal-use CO2 scrubbers and O2 feeds) systems for extended, many-hour trips, and thus require much more complexity, maintenance and expense. --- --- Drill Fuel - What is it? : Big Daddies you might assume would do alot of work outside in the Ocean where there is no Oxygen to use as an oxidizer to use together with a typical 'fuel'. Therefore it must be some kind of monopropellant type 'Fuel' (like Hydrogen Peroxide which turns to steam and O2 in a catalytic reaction - usually contact with a special metal mesh). Interestingly, Hydrogen Peroxide could also be used in a seperate system to generate Oxygen for the Big Daddy's respiration - thus simplifying its supply issues somewhat. Hydrogen Peroxide is a fairly nasty substance to handle, but Compressed Oxygen (and transfreing it) can also be hazardous, seperate from some combustible fuel (alcohol ? for its ability to be locally produced). --- --- "Johnny T" - Change all refs to this for the Delta Clone ? Who by the MMORPGs amended plotline possibly WASNT the same person (body) as Delta originally, but was overlaid with the N-Grams collected from Delta's Johnny (allegedly was originally the Johnny Topside Poole talks about). The body was an Alpha stored in the research facility (since thats a hell of a alot of Stem Cells to rebuild an entire body from just DNA). Deltas N-grams were extensively recorded (from the original Delta person/test subject) as part of his development and testing, which wasnt done somuch on other later BDs, once they went into production It is still possible that it WAS the original "Johnny T" Delta, who being an early experimental unit, after Sofias little murder of him, may have been recovered by the company for examination/forensics of his 'failure', and then was put into storage - to be found by Eleanor years later. (No need for the Vita Chamber magic abracadabra back-from-thin-air claptrap, which Im seeking to eliminate for the MMORPGs universe). --- --- --- Insect Swarm (Sorry not real bugs living in your hand...) : My theory (when I try to make these things they gave us more 'Sci-Fi', instead of fantasy) is that it could be more a projected Psychological/Psi effect - a signal blasted at the targets brain (remember the cliche of a drug addict seeing spiders (or whatever) crawling all over themselves and screaming "get them off me !! ... get them off me !!!!"). So in THAT case, it is put IN the target's mind, and you can do alot of harm to yourself (if we need damage - the Big Daddy thrashing inside their own suit in reaction to the perceived 'insects' stinging them). Similar Psi attacks/effects (what kind of genetically ADAM-caused biological mechanism can do something like this to someone else ??? ) could account for many of the various Plasmid's effects/partial-effects (even if they dont do precisely what the Player/target thinks they are doing, or precisely what their name implies). Jamming would be easier (like possible, versus impossible) than projecting a precisely controlled image into someone elses brain, so I lean heavily on that simpler jam/stun mechanism. Real world analogies - flashing lights causing epileptic seizures, Baking parts of the brain with microwaves to disrupt normal brain activity, effects of projected hallucinogenic chemicals (may not work on BD if he's on internal air supply), Ultrasonics jangling nerves (--- there IS real tech that police are testing today of THIS type). Fortunately most of the distances we use in BS are not very far and line of sight (which makes it easier to justify the above mechanisms...) We need some kind of 'projective' addition to our body to make something like this happen. (Lets not discount subliminal messaging of some kind - the so-called Placebo effect is real and the target's human brain can do alot to assist in perceived effects.) Funny thing is, tossing a real blob of fire (Incinerate!) at someone from your hand is childs-play compared to what a Psi attack mechanism requires. . Oh, and the BD suits arent impenetrable armor. Electricity may go thru them fine - metal parts/wet parts, and medieval knights stopped using metal armor largely because bullets could go thru them like butter, and were still vulnurable to impact forces, Burning could work (alot of many suits appears to be canvas), or at least the heat could penetrate (and who says their conglomeration of suit equipment/macinery is impervious). Real insects might be one of the few things which can't get into the BD suit (being waterproof), but bugs swarming over the faceplate might get some reaction (discounting a Psi attach) . . How does Jack NOT burn himself ? -- hand not burning itself is simple. - ever see a 'fire eater' you ignite it outside the body - perhaps a chemical that reacts with air for ignition versus the 'rocket engine flamejet'. - you have tissue around the fire hole (bio-napalm potato cannon in your arm) resistant to heat that has little time to transfer/conduct heat (ie- fire walkers)) A biological equivalent of asbestos is possible (especially if the 'flame-on' duty cycle is short.) - inside the 'feed tube' theres no oxygen so combustion doesnt take place til after it shoots out (in case of flashback) The user's Hand-on-fire may be more a psychological (mental suggestion) image than a physical one (see Psi crap above) -- remember ADAM makes you kinda crazy ...) You might not actually burn, but you might still feel the heat and you brain fills in the rest. --- --- --- --- Big Undertaking - Building Rapture : Bringing in components without giving away the secret - If Ryan had businesses building drilling rigs or something similar, that would help obscure the Rapture Project, but he could also just have the 'parts' built for 'building construction' in one city and shipped by water (parts too big for Railroad transport) and just have them keep going out to sea. It depends how large the prefabricated sections are. Sections of wall panels, the struts between the walls which compress to oppose the water pressure, etc.. are still only 'pieces' and can look fairly generic. Now THOSE prefab sections can be assembled into larger assemblies onsite (That Lighthouse means there IS a shallow zone where IT is possible to do alot of work at/near the surface or partially on land), and subsequently build into sections of buildings, which either could be lowered down to assemble into Rapture's buildings on the seafloor, or possibly smaller building structures could be assmbled almost entirely at the Surface (the work at less than 100 feet can use normal diving equipment, while at city depth, it requires really complex diving hardsuits - and ADAM doesn't exist at this point (1946) to bypass that fact). Anything (factory, warehouse, personnel quarters, repairshops) on the ocean floor ITSELF has to be constructed. Any Factory down there just adds to the cost overhead. Most raw materials just wont be available 'locally'. Sorry, no smelter, no steel-plant -- the ores adaquate to make steel (and the limestone and coke and other fuel) all come only from limited places on land to make steel practically of any large amount. So you might as well produce it on land from established (efficient) industries and ship it (which BTW will take a large fleet of ships and not just 'The Olympian'). And if you are worried about the shipping costs, shipping an even bigger bulk of raw material (to be processed/converted) is EVEN more expensive to transport (besides the difficulty/impracticalities of any steel-plant actually working underwater -- oh, and another thing steel-making needs is ALOT of air). And it is Thousands, of miles, not hundreds distance to transport all this stuff to get to Rapture just from the coast/ports .... The premade steel/aluminium components are nowhere near as big a mass of materiale as the amount of concrete that would be used. The aggregate (rock/sand) might really be the only locally available materials. Cement, like the steel, is much easier/cheaper to make at efficient land cement plants, with optimal materials (the fuel to make cement is also one of its bulkier raw materials... assuming you had any of the other proper materials to 'refine' it from locally ). Dont worry, there is still alot of work to do down below. The prefab components talked about so far is just the structural shells of the buildings, and those have to be joined to the foundation and made water tight and pressure resistant. Alot of positioning, fitting, joining to get done. There are the interiors to be installed, once the intact buildings are pumped out and dried and cleaned. There are many miles of pipes/conduits/venting/cabling to be installed and connected. Lots and lots of machinery that needs to be in the buildings. Add all the carpentry/plastering/insulation work has to be done to the finish the interior. --- --- --- MP - Rank 36 : "Well, that old rumor mill is at it again, friend! This time, our competitors have made up a wild story about additives in our Plasmids which make you vulnerable to brainwashing!" The final entries make it seem like what ? - that the 'Final Reward' was a trip to the cells in Fontaine Futuristics to become a Big Daddy, or another demented/insane Splicer test subject ?, One of Ryans Splicer minions? How about instead you are gone because you are now sitting at home (or going to work), all nice and calm, under the Pheromone 'Mind Control', which has made you simply stop fighting/being violent/slobbering after more ADAM (Pheromones are simple brain chemicals and would only allow very simple 'control' -- not something like "Hunt Down Atlas and bring me his head"). Ryan's goal is eliminating the destructive fighting, and to nullify Altas's Splicer Army. That would all but win the 'Civil War' for Ryan and leave Atlas alone with a dragnet of Ryan's security men closing in on him. (which has largely taken place in BS1 and makes Ryan's "suicide" utterly rediculous). - Idea - this whole Consumer Rewards Program (apart of you being on Atlas's side - thats just plain insane and makes no sense for Sinclair, its just for the Shoot-em-up MP game requiring it) is just part of the motivation for the Splicers Citizens who HAVE been subjected to the Pheromone Control (as mentioned being a mood altering versus robotic control) to go out to fight Atlas's remaining Splicers (took a while to have Fontaine run out of his ADAM stash and for the Splicers on the other side to seek out Ryan's machines to feed their addiction - before they then are neutralized and can be calmed down). Note that this would likely be only for those already being Splicers. Ryan would really NOT want to have more people using/adicted to ADAM, if he wants to rebuild his City. - In the competitive consumer environment of Rapture and the mindset of its citizens, what better way to motivate but through contest competition and salesmanship ??? (Again its not robot control) --- --- --- --- Yellow Liquid : It is possible that the Big Daddy's suit is liquid filled (and they breath an oxygenated liquid - ?? -- That yellow stuff in the Big Daddy factory in BS1 ???). That kind of mechanism lowers the deep sea compression/decompression effects somewhat, but having fatal bubbles form in your blood/tissues is still there with the kinds of depths involved). SO a Plasmid/Tonic to take care of that problem would still be a solution - possibly to very great depths (sea depths OFF Raptures's underwater volcanoes could go down to 10000 feet deep and more - - - 300+ atmospheres of pressure ). Ever notice that if you shoot the tanks filled with th eyellow liquid that it stops flowing after about 5 seconds -- self sealing (probably a good idea for use by something that works underwater... --- --- --- --- Was Sinclair's "alpha conversion" just another of Sofia's lies/manipulations ? : First, it is Quite a bit too fast to get Sinclair grafted into a suit (just the work to do that isnt trivial, assuming they even had the parts all ready to go and it was all to be done at THIS facility ?? Not Point Prometheus). Fitting, Surgery, Treatments, Whatever mechanics/electronics are needed... And then to get him all Conditioned (the training just to work the suit is significant) to be controlled as much as he is shown to be. He wasnt a willing candidate and that can greatly effect any 'successs' or significantly delay the conditioning. It is also rather difficult to run a body on remote control to do all the fancy (and quick) actions that the 'Sinclair' Alpha does. Some kind of 'drone' remote control (except about 20X as complex as any existing drone has today - human body movements take ALOT of coordination). Some variety/variant of Hypnotize? But that Plasmids effect is all about Motivation (Daddy Now Friend!!) not remote control - the Hypnotized Daddy still coordinated itself and carried out typical behaviors/actions and just the target selection was different. And the issue of his mouth/speaking (free on Sinclair so he can do his 'swan song' for the plot) IS part of your bodies motor control, so NOW how to split between that and other parts of the body he isnt allowed to control?? .... That aspect just adds another layer of difficulty (If he'd been quiet/silent then it would have been simpler). Voice control (?) telling him what to do -- when Sinclairs mind is still there to jam it ? Now we are doing complex multi-mind weirdness? Simpler to have Lamb Possess the Alpha/Sinclair/whatever like we did the Little Sister previously, but then it wouldnt talk with his voice or his thoughts. And what happens if we kill the body while Sofia is still possessing it ?? Add ALL those things up and it is pretty unlikely to be implemented and made workable, and then ALL of that done so rediculously fast as well. How Fast ? How long between the time Sinclair was left in the Train (at FF you still heard him guiding you). He still wasn't yet "caught" when you went into Outer Persephone, and soon after when he is admonishing you to get Eleanor out of the isolation room. Radio Mesages Persephone "Signal Breaking Out" So somewere in there, Sinclair is captured (how long were you out unconscious when Eleanor was strangled and you were moved, then 'dying' on the table ?...) All the "You Become a Little Sister" stuff happens - but it can't be too long if you are supposed to be 'dying' from the Pair-Bond being broken. Then you (Delta) explore half of Inner Persephone before you see Sinclair (allegedly as an Alpha) and chase him to the locked Warden's Office? How long was it to that point? Hours? First time we got ADAM, how long were we unconscious when the shock hit our system ?? (Heh - System Shock...) Subtract that time as Sinclair being too 'out of it' for 'conditioning'. 'Hypnotize' is temporary and wears off and doesnt provide any real command control. If they had something like that, why not just use it on Delta directly - why didnt Sofia use it again ?? Sinclair also mentions that Sofia tortured information out of him ..."bomb codes" (yet another odd thing... what bomb codes ??). Anyway, yet more delays for this alleged 'conversion' of Sinclair. I would suggest an alternate explanation : Lamb was just pulling one of her psyche manipulation games and that wasnt Sinclair in the Alpha Suit that Delta chases. All we hear is a radio link (no face as usual) of his voice and he thus could be anywhere (and NOT in the Suit). He could be whacked out on drugs and made to think a simulators TV he's watching is him in the suit (to account for the few comments he makes - most of which are actually his comments on what Delta is doing - how is he seeing that ? ) . This is possibly alot simpler than THAT oh-so-quick "Turned Sinclair into a Pet Robot" that Sofia claims and the game writer present. - Next discussion - WTF? Sofia gave the Dock Access Key to 'Sinclair' so that Delta could take it ?? But then she was leaving in the "Life Boat". But why not just activate it herself and not risk unpredictable outcomes with Delta in play? Might some of her less psychotic followers see her abandoning them (or arranging to blow them up or send them on a one way trip into the Abyss) and decide to beat their Beloved Leader into hamburger so she would "always be with them"? Momentoes like bits of her skull might be cherished keepsakes later in 'The Family'.... WE GOT A WHOLE TOE FOR OUR ALTAR!!!! --- --- --- --- More rediculous Time Compression by the BaSx storyline Revisions. Choosing of "Canon" now needed... 1958 - "Tears begin appearing throughout the city, capturing the attention of many scientists, specifically Suchong." (who is a geneticist/physician ??? Is he the only scientist in Rapture?? Shouldnt there be MANY others better qualified in Physics, etc...). The Tears appear, and Ryan gives it to Suchong who works for him (thus the Fontaine Futuristics takeover already has taken place after Fontaines death), and he gets to work ... SO now Suchong (including his interactions with Fink and Columbia) has to work on all the things now attributed to him in the ~3 months before New Years Eve , and upto the BaS2 events. Vita-Chambers, Drinkable Plasmids, a Lutece Device, Pair Bonding .... That is way too many things for too rediculously short a period of time. Suchong only first sees Fink October 20th (one of the dubious dates set by developers) and somehow starts collaborating with him and 'noticing' things he will develop (amazing thats like seeing a 1964 Mustang and then building one from scratch - do these game makers know ANYTHING about creating real things in the real world ??) That period between the 'Shootout' and the Kashmir Incident was already a bit over-crowded with events BEFORE the BaSx stuff came along. Can we fault the DLC creators who try to tie alot of things up, mostly copying things from the original games, and probably had a limited budget/time/staff (DLC profits would only be minor and the Season Pass thing meant they had to deliver something). Nobody for certain was checking to see if they broke the Canon of the previous games. It might have been explainable with the 'multiverse' BS now contaminating Rapture, except for that stupid statement by Levine himself that it was 'prime' -- when even in Infinite BS there was NO 'prime' with all the multiverse jumping being done. --- --- --- Bioshock - the Broadway Show - Reviewed : "Twisted And Strange" -- Christian Science Monitor "A musical for the ages" -- The Rapture Tribune "I crapped my pants" -- Rolling Stone Magazine "Extraordinary" -- The Wall Street Journal --- --- --- --- Real Diving Suit of the type modified for Big Daddy : "Standard Diving Dress" developed in the 1820s and 1830s predominating into the era of the Aqua Lung. Rubberized canvas (rubber sandwiched between cotton twill canvas). Other stronger 'clothish' materials might be used, but they can't be too stiff and need to resist salt-water corrosion. The air pumped from surface thru a tube and from a compressor on the surface was kept slightly higher than the depth's water pressure (so the air wasn't squeezed out of the helmet and the body pushed into it). The interior of the suit always is at a slightly higher pressure from the water depth's (diver is subject to The Bends and other pressure related effects). The diver at the same pressure can breath normally. Generally they didnt dive in those suits much below 100-150 feet with normal humans for any length of time (otherwise face Nitrogen narcolepsy, nitrogen narcosis). Weights were added which were sufficient to offset the suits buoyancy, which made them clumsy and burdensome. You effectively were slogging around with the equivalent of the suits volume filled with water. Some of the weights were on rope that could be cut with the divers knife to bring the diver to the surface in an emergency (normally a cable hoist was used and often divers had a phone line inside the suit connected to the crew above). --- --- Big Daddy Diving Suit : Canvas - Not the greatest material to block bullets - maybe the BDs had some limited regenerative capacity and or resistance to damage trauma. The damage resistance might be similar to the Brute's, but with the thicker covering and some projectiles might bounce off the various metal bits (covering 1/3 the surface?) The BD suits are heavy and the oversized helmets and devices on the back (that real human divers did not have, air supply/pressure pumps was thru air tube from surface/elsewhere...) add even more weight (add tools/weapons). They would require alot of strength to carry all that outside of the water -- so likely needed a combintion of Brute strength Plasmids/Tonics. The pressure could be handled similarly (the 600 foot depth I estimate typical for Rapture environs is about 19 atmospheres ) and so some additional Big Daddy's Plasmid enhancements could allow them to work at that pressure and much deeper (and survive constant transitions back to 1 atmosphere re-entering Rapture (via airlock) which is when you would get The Bends (bubbles forming in your blood) and die horribly). --- --- --- http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Building_the_Impossible! Building on the Surface - not quite so many 'Construction Workers' ... : Logical to do prefabrication where it is easier at the ocean surface, or even back on land, and not at some deepsea depth where complications (and costs) multiply manyfold and special equipment is needed for everything - deep diving hard suits are NOT used by joe-blow workers. Less and less excuse for so many ordinary 'construction workers' to be allowed into Rapture (they are used in the plot as the excuse for all the 'poor' 'downtrodden' 'out of work' people who cause so many issues. If they largely worked the construction on the surface/on land, then they really never had to see Rapture (and could be prevented really from knowing where/what it was, 'so they wouldnt reveal the secret'), so didnt have to be allowed to live there. Most of the 'construction workers' who were let below then would be more likely to be machine operators and technical people, versus manhandling grunts/gophers. The ones let in to Rapture would also be told that construction would eventually end, and they had better be ready to take up new professions (city maintenance could absorb more than a few doing similar type jobs). --- --- --- Sorry NOT Recreated from just DNA : Eleanor didnt remake Delta like she was planting magic beans (this isnt Infinite BS). It is possible that after Sofia murdered Delta, that his corpse was subsequntly taken back to the Big Daddy Depot (Fontaine Futuristics or wherever) for forensics of what went wrong (he's an early testing model so the are still debugging alot at that point). He may even have been put 'on ice', intact. He likely would have various brain scans and such being available for him (again a test model the likely had to gather data on while his conditioning was in progress - upto and including scans of his brain synaps patterns, as well as the conditioning tapes which overlaid pattern on BDs minds). With the start of the Civil War, he might have been largely forgotten after being stored away. So there might have been rather ALOT for Eleanor to find, to piece him back together - not just DNA, which might be able to recreate his body (Alpha suits were likely around to be obtained - DNA can't recreate that), but no such thing as the patterns/memories in the brain can be stored in DNA/RNA (it is possible that the mention of saving his DNA was actually to compare it while Eleanor was searching for records of him). The 'Quantum Entanglement' BS sounds much like Sinclair's marketing/sales hype. The advanced features of the Vita-Chambers could revive/resuscitate you IF you are recently dead/near-dead, and Eleanor modified that one at Adonis Spa to do a bit more than that. Now how close to the original Delta his long-delayed resuscitation might make the one WE play is questionable, and many memories may have been inserted into his mind by Eleanor to assist in convincing him to come save her. We never heard how long it took Eleanor to do this. --- --- --- Now entering Bizzaroland - Touch interface, so your Cat can play the MMORPG : Yes, it is getting absurd, but with the flexibility of the system, who knows what some creative Player might come up with. That other player beating you to the goodies in the ruins might actually be a cat. Well maybe its also an interface for playing while you are drunk, and fancy controls arent desireable. Hmmm - BIOSHOCK the Drinking game - Take a shot every time Sander Cohen says 'little moth' or you hear Sofia LAmbs condescending whiney voice... Didnt I already mention a 'Role Playing' Scenario where you play a Cat in Rapture ???? I do recall mentioning an experimental project using cats as pilots for Flybots, which failed.... --- --- --- Apollo Square - What do YOU think happened there ? : Nice fresh corpses strung up under 'Gene Traitor' -- which means what? That sounds like Atlas' talk, not Ryan's. That is AFTER Fontaine is now in charge of the City (just how long were we 'out' after Tenenbaum rescued us??) and might be settling scores with various minions who changed sides before the Pheromone thing made it irrelevant, or long before that. (Remember how terrified Peach Wilkins was of Fontaine ?) Also, Notice that the Hestia and Artemis buildings and the connecting Trolleyways have barricades facing the opposite direction - outward. Not exactly the layout of a 'concentration camp' they allude to, and Atlas has his operatives holed up in there with piles of weapons and propaganda apparatus, etc... Atlas' terrorists are shooting up people and Diane McClintock is complaining about Ryan being 'heavy handed' - look around lady, Atlas has been at work and corpses are draped everywhere in Rapture. Too much is left out of the story and too high a ratio of biased Audio Diaries from Ryans detractors (few from the Citizenry who would side with Ryan). Shouldn't there be piles of bodies there in Apollo Square if it was the place Atlas supporters were 'rounded up' and set to die ??? (No they werent 'cleaned up' any more than anywhere else we went). Or instead, wouldn't it be likely all the Splicers were let out of there once the Pheromone Control eliminated the need to keep them out of the rest of the City -- "GO HOME, THE WAR IS OVER". --- --- --- Deltas Fun Time (Delta MUST Die, the Plot Says So): Not sure if the Daddy-Lil Sister link (with Eleanor) being broken would have been the cause (like what happens if its reestablished - seemed to be a combination of mental conditioning and physiological). That explosion may have severely damaged Delta (the hamburger making effect of powerful blast compression wave) - it might have been more realistic to have his suit appearing well mangled afterward. Funny thing is the explosion was close enough to do the same thing to Sofia Lamb/Eleanor inside the 'Life Boat' or else collapse its pressure hull and drown Sofia. They were out in the water and they went up quite fast, so werent close to any Vita-Chamber (??) and would take a long time to get back near one (no data on how long you have for that system to work or the distances involved ....) It is actually possible that as Delta 'died' and floated back down to Rapture to have a Vita-Chamber intercept him (its all largely unexplained how that Vita-Chamber mechanism worked -- flying monkeys carrying/dragging your corpse into it to be repaired is a bit easier to explain than real (Physics breaking) 'Teleporting', or worse, reconstructing entirely from nothing but DNA and INCLUDING the diving suit/equipment which is definitely NOT part of your DNA). Unfortunately, that crutch for the game mechanism made it part of the plot (Canon). Too bad they couldnt have had a better explanation - this isnt some fantasy magic laced game like Infinite BS. --- Nifty Instruction Booklet for the player at Rapture Radio I saw this recently and thought "thats the kind of talent that is meant to be the core of this MMORPG working... http://www.rapturearchives.org/radio/guide.html (click on its surface to look at index/pages) I could see similar Assets for all kinds of devices and applianced used in the MMORPG Game Interface (and a general help interface - a Template - just supply text and diagrams). --- --- . . .